Why I hate Bowling  APH
by Kia Lao
Summary: Perchè Canada odia il Bowling? Breve storiella autoconclusiva di un gruppo di Nazioni  America, Canada, Prussia, Islanda e Ucraina .


**Why I hate Bowling**  
><em>Your friend, Matthew Williams.<em>

Era una bella serata fredda di Dicembre ed eravamo andati a casa di Alfred per festeggiare insieme il Natale. Era... cavolo, quasi non ricordo più, il 20 oppure il 21 del mese. Aveva nevicato da poco e il terreno era soffice e bianco per le vie, lo schiamazzo era concentrato nei grandi centri e nei grandi magazzini, quindi per dove stavamo passando io e Ucraina c'era davvero poca gente. Non so neppure io perchè mi stava accompagnando, ma era così gentile con me anche se, come al solito, inizialmente mi aveva scambiato per mio fratello USA.  
>Chissà cosa le frullava per la testa? Davanti ad un piccolo cafè tirai fuori dalla tasca il cellulare.<p>

"_Noi abbiamo finito. Ti aspettiamo davanti al Bar di Elm._" Scrissi con un SMS veloce a mio fratello. La risposta non si fece attendere e recitava a chiare lettere che aveva trovato altra "compagnia" durante il viaggio a ritirare alcuni pacchi regalo. Ovviamente mi aspettavo si trattasse di Finlandia anche se in anticipo. **Secondo te chi avrà trovato per strada America?** chiesi alla ragazza abbozzando un sorriso. Lei disse che non lo sapeva, ma che sperava si trattasse di qualcuno dal carattere allegro. Annuì con il capo della testa. Nel messaggio c'era anche scritto che sarebbero arrivati in mezz' ora circa dopo aver scaricato nella casa che aveva affittato i regali. Proposi ad Ucraina di entrare perchè oramai anche i nostri guanti si stavano ricoprendo di neve.

L' atmosfera del bar era calda e carica di allegria natalizia benchè ci fossero solamente 6 persone all' interno della larga locanda. Accompagnai Katerina al bancone e ordinammo qualcosa di caldo. Mi tolsi il cappello di lana e lo rimisi nella borsa a tracolla che portava con me. Caspita se faceva caldo li dentro! Le ordinazioni di Thè per noi due arrivarono dopo circa 10 minuti. Prima e dopo l' arrivo conversammo su cose molto casuali ed era palese quanto quella chiaccherata fosse solo per perdere tempo, entrambi ci aspettavamo di veder la porta aprirsi improvvisamente con un calcio e veder entrare America e la sua compagnia. Difatti dopo una ventina di minuti a conversare del più e del meno la porta si aprì di colpo, facendo emettere a Kat un breve verso di sorpresa. Per poco non scardinò la porta mentre Alfred entrava nella Taverna già ubriaco fradicio con un altrettano ubriaco Prussia. Si reggevano l' uno con la mano sulla spalla dell' altro cantando canzoni di Natale dal testo cambianto come _O' Drunken XMas_ oppure _Run Beer Run_. Ad accompagnarli dietro di loro c'era un alquanto seccato Islanda che stava utilizzando il cellulare, evidentemente cercando di tenere d' occhio i due e al tempo stesso cercando di allontanarsi da loro. America camminò barcollante verso di me e disse a noi due **Dude! Dovremmo proprio provare il nuovo bowling qui vicino! Hanno un fast-food freaking epic!** Ucraina sorrise all' idea di vedere quei due ubriachi giocare a bowling. Pagammo in dollari, dollari canadesi ovvio, e lasciammo la locanda tutti e 5 per dirigerci nel luogo indicato da USA. Islanda stava ancora messaggiando e quando provai a chiedergli con chi stava parlando rispose che stava ricordando a Norvegia del perchè non vuole venire alla festa di Natale di America. Capii cosa intendeva, non a tutti piacciono i festoni americani tipo Toga party a cui America è tanto affezzionato, ma lui sarebbe andato per fargli compagnia in ogni caso, anche se fosse passato inosservato.

Lasciarono delle poco profonde impronte nella neve e quando arrivarono davanti all' edificio rimasero stupiti da quanto fosse illuminato. Che spreco di energia probabilmente stava pensando Islanda osservando lo sguardo di stizza della Nazione. Varcarono le porte scorrevoli e scoprirono quanto fosse vuoto e pulito quel posto, probabilmente era aperto da poco. Mentre America e Prussia andavano a prenotare una pista domandai di nuovo ad Islanda del perchè si trovasse con quei due scalmanati. **Mi ci hanno costretto, più o meno. Alfred ha minacciato di rimuovere la sua protezione militare dal mio territorio se non fossi venuto alla festa e oggi. E non ho la minima intenzione di rimanere scoperto, non mi fido di certa gente la fuori.** La pista prenotata era la numero 5, quella centrale. Mentre Emìl messaggiava ancora, tutti si sedettero sul divano disposto davanti alla pista. Prussia propose una sfida 2 Vs 2 sconvolgendo tutti. Ne io ne Ucraina sapevamo giocare a bowling! America, ovviamente, formò coppia con Prussia per la sfida, rimandando a dopo una nuova gara di bevuta. Dal canto mio, ero felice di fare squadra con la ragazza, ma c'era anche l' altra Nazione. Notando il mio sguardo perplesso riguardo il suo "fato" la fredda Nazione rispose **Beh? Che ti aspetti da me? Terrò il conto dei punti se proprio volete...**. Era fatta... Ero morto pensai rassegnato. Avrei fatto una brutta figura, avrei fatto perdere la squadra e sarei diventato agli occhi di Kat solo un loser, un perdente. Forse stavo esagerando, ma dopo il primo strike di Prussia, presi in mano la palla. Dannazione se era pesante! Per poco non me la feci cadere su un piede!

Recuperai la sfera pesantissima e respirai a fondo prima di spedire la palla sul lucido pavimento, verso i birilli bianchi che attendevano solo di essere fatti cadere. Ne colpì solo 7, ma al secondo tiro buttai giù anche gli altri. Applaudirono per me tutti e 4, Kat esultò anche e fece il tifo per me nei tiri seguenti. Ucraina era straordinariamente brava, era riuscita a fare uno strike al primo colpo e abbracciò la persona più vicina a lei al momento dello scontro -cioè me- stringendomi forte contro il petto, senza accorgersi del fatto che mi stava soffocando. Prussia mi lanciò un' occhiata compiaciuta come a dire "Il ragazzo sta crescendo!", ma forse stava addocchiando il seno di Katerina e io avevo frainteso, dopotutto forse non mi aveva neppure notato ancora. Forse ero diventato un po' rosso in viso per l' imbarazzo, ma a chi importava. La squadra di mio fratello era in vantaggio, ma al quinti tiro di Kat ci fù un incidente. Per errore la palla andò all' indietro e mi colì sul piede, facendomi indietreggiare e facendomi scivolare sulla cera del pavimento. Io non lo ricordo bene, ma mi hanno raccontato che avevo sbattuto anche sul bordo del tavolino. Dopo non ricordo nulla. Neppure per quanto tempo ero svenuto.

So solo che il mattino dopo mi risvegliai in ospedale con una fasciatura alla testa e con Ucraina accanto a me, addormentata con il viso fra le coperte bianche del letto ospedaliero. Era seduta su uno sgabello portato da chissà dove e notai che il suo viso era coperto di lacrime... più del solito. Non saprò mai per cosa aveva pianto, se mi avesse parlato mentre ero svenuto o che altro. Mi sentii da schifo. Probabilmente era colpa mia, l' avevo fatta preoccupare. Mi coprii il viso con i palmi delle mani per qualche secondo prima di alzarmi e di andare a prendere una coperta con cui coprire la schiena di Kat, per non farle sentire troppo il freddo. Avevo ancora un po' di malditesta, ma tutto era passato per il meglio, a quanto pare. Trovai Islanda fuori dalla porta e mi feci raccontare il tutto.

America e Prussia non ricordano nulla perchè troppo ubriachi, per questo sono andati a casa normalmente dopo che Emìl aveva chiamato l' ambulanza. Non sarebbero venuti, mi disse. Forse era meglio così, non volevo far preoccupare anche loro. Mi fece i complimenti. **Per cosa?** Gli chiesi senza sapere a cosa si riferisse. **Quella ragazza tiene molto a te, è un bene che abbia trovato una persona così poco spericolata.** Aveva passato tutta la notte li, ne ricevetti la conferma. Islanda decise di lasciarmi solo, per avere più privacy con la ragazza, credo.

Rientrai nella stanza dopo aver preso la coperta e la avvolsi intorno a lei. Mi rimisi a letto, appoggiato contro lo schienale del letto e accarezzai la testa della ragazza, come per consolarla. Dopodichè mi riaddormentai e passai quel 26 Dicembre a riflettere sugli eventi passati, su loro due e su cosa sarebbe successo una volta svegli entrambi.

_This is why I hate bowling.  
>I almost killed myself and I worried someone who cares for me.<em>


End file.
